Abnormalities in the cytosol of subpopulations of cells are often a hallmark of pathology. Most analysis methods will only provide information on the cytosol of cell populations as a whole, not for individual cells or subpopulations of cells. To overcome this, we propose to develop Single Cell Micro-chamber Array (SiCMA) technology. This approach is based on preliminary studies in the laboratory of Dr. Kuypers at CHORI to use microchamber arrays to report on the stochastic distribution of cytosolic components. In this Phase I SBIR we aim to prove the principle of this approach and set the stage for further development in a joint effort between E&M devices and CHORI. The successful completion of the proposed studies will establish our ability to measure cytosolic components correlated with cell surface markers in a complex cell population, and provide the basis for commercialization of this technology.